


Нельзя говорить

by yisandra



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Drama, M/M, PWP, Twincest, temporary blindness kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Властелин Прошлого и Грядущего умалчивает и игнорирует тот факт, что и впредь будет приходить к Карамону за своим Настоящим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нельзя говорить

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан только на основе базовой трилогии «Саги о Копье».

Карамон целует его в опущенные веки — легко, словно желая добрых снов, — и поудобнее перехватывает тёмную ленту. Рейстлин сжимает губы в тонкую линию, встречая первое прикосновение мягкой ткани, и молчит всё время, пока Карамон осторожно, опасаясь сделать больно, затягивает на его глазах повязку.  
Это правило, которое сам же Рейстлин и установил: никто из них не должен говорить. И если Карамону так важно смотреть, он может зажечь только одну-единственную свечу, но это не значит, что Рейстлин не отодвинет её подальше, чтобы по возможности скрыться в тенях.  
Карамон раздевает его. Рейстлин не помогает и не мешает, лишь чуть поворачивается, приподнимает или опускает руки в ответ на чужие просительные прикосновения.  
Большие горячие ладони на его плечах. Тёплое дыхание на макушке.  
Потрескивает свечной фитиль. Тихо скрипит оконная ставня.  
Рейстлин стоит неподвижно, позволяя Карамону обнимать его, и послушно делает шаг, когда его берут за руку и ведут вперёд; в темноте под закрытыми веками нет времени: ни жизни, ни смерти, ни прошлого, ни грядущего.

В темноте этой ночи время замирает густой смолой, кристаллизуясь в чёрный шерл Мимолётности — прекрасную и бесполезную драгоценность. Может быть, если удастся собрать достаточно таких кристаллов, Рейстлин сможет сложить из них какой-то правильный узор для себя.  
Рейстлин сидит на коленях Карамона, небрежно скрестив лодыжки на постели за его спиной. Чувствует напряжение мышц брата, его возбуждение, его тепло. Рейстлин поднимает руки, едва касаясь путеводной тропы — мускулистый живот Карамона, твёрдый сосок, ключица, шея — и наконец опускает кончики пальцев на чужое лицо.  
Он изучает его медленно, вдумчиво, пытливыми лёгкими прикосновениями, как настоящий слепец — словно хочет запомнить. Под его руками живое, часто дышащее Сейчас: молодое лицо, похожее на его собственное. Красивое лицо с крупными правильными чертами, щекочущими ресницами, горячими губами. Под его руками — в его руках — жизнь, неподвластная Времени.  
По крайней мере, на эту ночь, замкнутую чёрной сферой шерла.  
Может быть, это никогда не пригодится ему, но Рейстлин всё же думает, что полезно запомнить это ощущение. В конце концов, он всегда может использовать его позже.  
Если не захочет забыть. Забыть, что существует Сейчас. Забыть, что Карамон настоящий.  
Карамон берёт его лицо в ладони, подаётся к нему так, что Рейстлин оказывается почти прижат к его груди — а затем целует, крепко и глубоко, словно прочёл мысли и задался целью доказать, что ничего более настоящего никогда не существовало.  
Это бытие, живая жизнь, от которой Рейстлин давно и без сомнений отказался в пользу сфер для себя более важных — но сейчас он хочет этого. Хочет вырваться из мутного потока, вечно влекущего смертных от начала к концу времён, хочет вдохнуть немного воздуха и ненадолго почувствовать себя живым.  
Когда Карамон отрывается от него и выдыхает, Рейстлин делает вдох.

Они молчат, потому что слова бы всё уничтожили. Рейстлин не готов ни говорить, ни слушать. Прямо сейчас он не знает, кто он, и позволяет себе желать, чувствовать — не думать.  
И прямо сейчас он лежит на холодной постели и принимает неловкие, заполошные ласки, потому что хочет этого.  
Он никогда не заговорит об этом. Не упомянет. И Карамон не заикнётся о том, как брат обнимал его, и тянул к себе, и вздрагивал под его губами. Это только для ночи. Дни беспощадны.  
Шерл разобьётся, если они заговорят, и узор будет безвозвратно разрушен.

Карамон обращается с Рейстлином как с чем-то необычайно хрупким — потому что так и есть — что случайно оказалось на его простынях, и теперь ума не приложить, как бы эту диковинку не сломать. Он ласкает всегда долго, почти невыносимо, добиваясь, чтобы брат постыдно утратил контроль — отчего-то это убеждает Карамона, что всё в порядке.  
На самом деле, Карамон не хочет долгих прелюдий, он хочет просто брать — резко, сильно и в высшей степени живо, так же, как он берёт своё от вкусной еды или драки. И Рейстлин предпочёл бы силу и грубость — но Карамон никогда ему этого не даст, особенно теперь. Теперь он для Карамона — хрустальный, уязвимый, того и гляди помрёт от сквозняка, и тут бы разозлиться, но прямо сейчас не получается. Ласки Карамона приятны. Рейстлин сомневается, что сам доставляет брату подобное удовольствие; впрочем, его это не смущает.   
Карамон его любит.  
Карамон вообще не очень умён.  
Свеча потрескивает. Рейстлин представляет, как свет дрожит и гаснет, и они остаются во влажной темноте вдвоём, молчащие и часто дышащие, со сплетёнными, слитыми вместе телами, покрытые общим потом.  
Карамон стонет и беспорядочно целует его в губы, в глазную повязку, в шею и в поднятую лодыжку. Рейстлин гладит его лицо, читая каждую секундную гримасу, искажающую знакомые черты. Его пальцы ловят мгновения, взвешивают их, сохраняют их для вечности.  
Карамон подхватывает его под спину и поясницу, приподнимает, чтобы быть ближе, глубже. С каждым его движением Рейстлин вздрагивает и чуть подаётся навстречу.  
Когда Рейстлин выдыхает, Карамон делает вдох.

Когда единственная свеча погаснет, всё закончится.

Руки Рейстлина падают, как крылья сбитой птицы, пальцы вцепляются в смятые простыни, потом поднимаются вновь, и через миг ногти уже впиваются в широкую спину, в ходящие под влажной кожей мышцы — словно шпоры в бока коня, но Карамон упрямее самой норовистой лошади и вечно проявляет завидное терпение в самый неподходящий момент.  
Они движутся вместе, в одном ритме, медленном и плавном, словно качаясь на спокойных волнах — вперёд и назад, и снова вперёд — в сопровождении негромкого скрипа кроватной рамы, и это невыносимо; если это продлится ещё немного, Рейстлин сдастся, и у них обоих останется ещё одно воспоминание, о котором нельзя говорить.  
Воспоминание о том, как Рейстлин отдавался, хрипя и кусая губы, и как Карамон брал.  
Как будто это не было неизбежно с того момента, как Рейстлин вошёл в эту комнату.   
Никакого прошлого, никакого будущего, только Сейчас. Только телесность, только ощущения, только желание и жар.  
Только то, чего не должно быть.  
Горячее, неровное дыхание опаляет висок сквозь повязку, и Рейстлин чувствует, как из-под намокшей ткани в волосы стекают слёзы напряжения. Сердце колотится так, словно пытается выломать рёбра изнутри, пульс океанским прибоем грохочет в ушах, Рейстлин задыхается и наконец безголосо шепчет, прося, умоляя.  
Он никогда не заговорит об этом. Он будет отрицать это. Он спрячет эти воспоминания глубоко и не позволит отвлекать или мутить его восприятие, когда утром он оденется и уйдёт как уходят навсегда — без слов прощания и без последнего взгляда.  
Но где-то за пределами мира потрескивает сгорающий свечной фитиль, тени пляшут на стене, и ночь ещё не кончилась. Ещё можно позволить себе...  
Не думать. Сдаться.  
Ведь за этим он и пришёл.  
Карамон ловит его безмолвный шёпот губами и наконец-то отпускает себя — с коротким рыком начинает двигаться резче, размашистей и намного быстрее, и вот теперь это идеально — и немного больно. Руки Рейстлина начинают соскальзывать по мокрой спине брата, и он бездумно вцепляется в чужие спутанные тёмные волосы — не может видеть цвет, но знает, когда-то и у него были такие, тёмные, тогда, до всего — жмурясь под повязкой и со свистом дыша сквозь зубы. Его пальцы конвульсивно сжимаются — и на ногах тоже — и весь он выгибается под Карамоном, кончая первым — ярко, сильно, до белой ослепительной вспышки под закрытыми веками. В этой вспышке мир гаснет, и наступает темнота.

Рейстлин приходит в себя через минуту. Он дрожит от слабости, он грязный — весь в поту, а на животе и между бёдер липко от семени — у него стучит в висках, общее самочувствие — как после тяжёлой простуды, когда только начинаешь идти на поправку; рядом лежит Карамон, прижимая его к себе горячей тяжёлой рукой, они молчат — и всё идеально.  
Рейстлин поднимает неверную руку и со второй попытки касается повязки на глазах, но не торопится снять.  
Он не видит свет, но верит, что ночь ещё не кончилась.

Он никогда не заговорит об этом. Он будет отрицать это.  
Он снова сделает это через два или три месяца.  
Он снова придёт к Карамону за своим настоящим.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF DragonLance 2015


End file.
